


信赖

by fiammanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 拉希奥的任务令安度因开始怀疑自己对他的感情——他第一次不确定自己是否可以信任这条最后的黑龙。





	信赖

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/314427) by Kirishtu. 



“给我雷神之核？”冒险者走远后安度因问道，“你要做什么？用吸管吸出泰坦之力吗？”

拉希奥歪了歪头：“嗯，用吸管感觉确实更加文明，是不是？”

“请别告诉我你准备把它吃掉。”

拉希奥深深看了他一眼：“好的。我不吃。”

“圣光在上。”安度因吸了一口气，闭上眼睛不去看黑王子的脸，“那是不对的。”

“不然我要怎么学习呢？”拉希奥支起下巴，望着他道。

他睁开眼睛看向拉希奥。“请告诉我你没有在进行危险的计划。”

“我可以说，我的计划不会让你在意的人遇到危险。”拉希奥平静地说。安度因只是看着他，后者微笑起来：“我能向你保证。”

安度因皱起眉头。他在游戏桌上俯下身，拉近了与拉希奥之间的距离：“我不明白为什么你非要这么做。”

“你不爱冒险和未知吗？”

“我喜欢有益的冒险，而你的行为很愚蠢。你是在和泰坦之力打交道，拉希奥。”

“而它天然属于我。”拉希奥停顿片刻，“技术上而言。”

“胡说。泰坦赐予你父亲力量，并不代表你可以继承同样的待遇。”安度因说。

“嘿。”拉希奥眨了眨眼睛，“戈德林赐予你父亲祝福，并不代表你可以继承同样的待遇。”

“你想说明什么？”

“说明我们都在为自己的破事儿努力，而我会把握这次机会得到更多力量？”

安度因盯着他，笑容几近消失：“你明白如果你被力量冲昏头脑，我会杀了你的。”

拉希奥佯怒：“真的吗？爱好和平的安杜因·乌瑞恩威胁要杀了我？”他向阳台外探了探头，又望向酒馆门外。“不会吧，天还没塌呢。”

“傻×。”[1]

拉希奥转过身来打量安度因，露齿而笑：“哇哦，好的。之前可没听你抱怨过那里。”

安度因脸红了：“我没在看那儿。”

拉希奥拍了拍自己的腰，笑得像偷了腥的猫。“你随时可以看。”

“混蛋。”安度因低声道，仍是满面通红，“说这个干什么。”

“让你难为情到脸红。”

安度因张开嘴正想回答，却听到楼梯上的脚步声。他瞥了一眼。冒险者正在往上走，边走边往这儿看。

拉希奥大大地咧嘴一笑：“啊！我的冒险者回来了！希望你带来了好消息？”

安度因心神不宁地看着那个冒险者给了拉希奥一个黑色硬块。那玩意儿仍在缓缓地跳动，发现这一点后他煞白了脸。他注视着拉希奥托起那颗跳动的东西，仿佛托着一颗珍贵的宝石，感觉胃酸几乎泛上了喉咙口。等意识到那到底是什么的时候，他觉得更加恶心了。拉希奥接下来的话证实了他的担忧。

“终于！”拉希奥宣布，”雷神之核！”

安度因几乎站了起来：“你要做什么？请别告诉我你准备吃掉——”

在他能够说完之前，那颗仍在跳动的黑色的心已经进了拉希奥的嘴。黑龙嚼了两下，把它一口吞了。安度因盯着他，生怕他就这么翻下楼去。

拉希奥紧紧抓住栏杆，注视酒馆的底楼。他什么也没有看到。他什么都感觉到了。巨大的力量——泰坦的力量——突然充满了他的身体。疼痛从胃部蔓延到精神，他紧紧闭着双眼。有那么一刻他觉得自己听到了安度因喊他的名字，但那应该是一个幻觉，因为眼下他所能看到和听到的必然不属于现在。不，这是过去，是一万年前。他听到了别的什么，另一个声音，深沉而令人恐惧，无疑是雷神本人。力量完完全全将他撑满，然后一瞬之间，一切都消失了。

拉希奥感到双脚触到了地板。他又是他自己了。他第一个看到的是安度因的脸。人类的眼睛睁得很大，满是担心、恐惧——以及令拉希奥无比沮丧的不信任。安度因紧握双拳，撑在膝上，咽了咽口水，然后深深吸了一口气。在他开口之前，拉希奥爆发出一声大笑：“我已经忘了！和他们一样，我忘记了一切！真是讽刺。”

安度因眯起了眼睛：“你在计划什么？我……我没法相信你。”

他的迟疑令拉希奥懒洋洋地笑了起来。“你应该信的。”他转过身，微笑地看向那个冒险者：“好啦，还有很多工作要做。跟我见见四位至尊天神，得到他们的祝福。我猜他们一定会以某种方式考验我们，但我相信这是值得的！现在就去。我在那四个寺庙等你。”

冒险者看了安度因一眼，而他回以轻轻点头。她鞠躬致意，然后离开了，留下两位王子。安度因看着拉希奥：“你在计划什么？”

“一些应该能够帮助艾泽拉斯的事，如果一切顺利的话。”拉希奥走到他身边，微笑着拍了拍自己的脸，“亲我一下，祝我好运？”

安度因皱眉：“等你回来再说。”

“保证吗？”拉希奥咧嘴笑道。

安度因的蓝眼睛映着拉希奥的身形，心中满是之前感受过的那种不信任。最后他移开了目光：“保证。”

拉希奥伸手捧起他的脸，强迫他看着自己。他轻轻吻了安度因的额头，然后是嘴唇，微笑地看着安度因脸红了。“相信我。我所做的一切，最终都是为了保护艾泽拉斯。我永远不会伤害你在意的人，更不会做任何会把我从你身边带走的事。”

安度因攥着他的领子：“如果你说谎，圣光在上，我一定会让你付出代价。”

他们凝视彼此，少年与幼龙，最后安度因放开了他。拉希奥微笑着整理衣衫：“我会在天黑之前回来。”他转身化作龙形，在护卫能够跟上之前飞走了。安度因叹了口气，坐回椅子上，唯有等待。

他并没有等很久。

安度因从书中抬起头。拉希奥跌跌撞撞地走了进来，面上忿然。他的衣服全是窟窿和烧焦的痕迹，裤子上溅了些血迹，左眼还有一块淤青。安度因目瞪口呆：“我的天，你遇到了什么？”

拉希奥嘶嘶呼痛朝他走来：“一个见鬼的术士。抱抱我。”

“不。你浑身是血，而且需要医治。”

拉希奥停下脚步环顾四周，确定没有别人之后开始剥下自己的衣服，很快赤裸裸地站在脸红的安度因面前。“喏。治疗我。”

安度因叹了口气，向拉希奥伸出手，圣光汇聚到他的指尖。他触碰拉希奥的皮肤，引导圣光的力量渗入那些最为严重的烧伤和割伤，让它们尽快愈合。拉希奥紧紧贴着他，怒视地板。“那个坏蛋术士做什么啦？”

“别像哄小孩儿一样说话。”

“别像烦人小鬼一样说话。”

“嘿。我才两岁。”

安度因停下手。凝视拉希奥。等着。拉希奥眨了眨眼睛，用气声喃喃咒骂起来。安度因笑了：“好的好的，龙的年龄之类的。”

“玉珑让我蒙住自己的眼睛，免得我杀掉挑战者。顺便一提，挑战者就是那个把雷神之核带给我的女人。”

“然后？”

“然后我们打了。这是为了教导我不依赖于双目所见的智慧，或者类似的东西。”拉希奥缩成一团钻进他怀里，眯起眼睛回忆道，“于是我这么做了。然后那个该死的术士召唤了她的宠物，某种愚蠢的魅魔——”

“魅魔？”安度因拂过一道剑伤。好吧，这解释了为什么拉希奥身上有这么多割伤。“那么烧伤呢？”

“是的，一只该死的魅魔。她还对我放火！我的后脑勺不停被混乱箭、烧尽和献祭击中，她、她还把地狱火丢在我头上！”他哭喊着转过身来看安度因。在安度因眼里他现在几乎是个小可怜虫。“爱我。”

安度因叹了口气，手指抚过最后几道伤口，然后梳理他的黑发。“你真的觉得天神会按你的要求做，是吗？他们不蠢，拉希奥。”

“我知道。本来就知道。但我不想杀死我的冒险者！但——”

“但你大概叫她站着别动，因为你准备杀了她。”安度因冷漠地说，“是不是。”

拉希奥忽然发现安度因的上衣十分有趣。安度因叹了口气：“你真是不可救药。”

“我有说过魅魔向我发射了一道彩虹吗？还击晕了我？他妈的彩虹！什么鬼彩虹能把人打晕！？”拉希奥的语气绝望又不安。

安度因忍不住了。他没法再憋下去了。一开始是喉咙口发痒，然后蔓延到胸部，然后是肚子，于是他大笑出声，越来越响，近乎歇斯底里。拉希奥坐起身怒视他，简直像个生气的孩子。也许他很生气，但安度因的笑声是这么愉快轻盈，拉希奥从没听过他笑成这样。所以他只是瞪着对方，直到安度因冷静下来。”对不起。”安度因几乎有些懊悔地说。

“嗯哼。”拉希奥冷淡地回答。

安度因微笑：“真的很抱歉。”

“嗯哼。”拉希奥从安度因怀里站起来，伸展了一下。确定所有伤口都愈合后，他伸手去拿自己的衣服。

安度因抓住了他的手腕。”你要去哪儿？”

“是这样的。既然你不愿意哄我开心，我要找别人去了。”拉希奥答道，已经穿好了短裤。

安度因放开他的手腕。他靠在椅背上，平静地看了拉希奥一眼，然后耸耸肩，伸手去拿书。“如果你是这么想的，我不会拦着你。”

这下拉希奥看起来真的生气了。“你真的不相信我，是不是？”

“我相信自从我们相识以来，我已经把这个意思表达了一千遍。”安度因移开目光。等着瞧吧，看谁先受不了。安度因不准备输。他看得出拉希奥也不想。他们势均力敌，因为尽管各有想法，他们却都绝对不愿失去对方。于是他们注视彼此，等着谁先开口。

安度因轻声抱怨着叹了口气。他把书放到一边，看着拉希奥：“行。好吧。你赢了。到这儿来。”

“你的语气不真诚。”拉希奥平静地说。他和安度因都在审视对方的面容，然后拉希奥耸了耸肩：“我大概会接受你的投降并——”

“接受我的投降？”安度因反问，“你怎么能这么不可一世？”

拉希奥眨了眨眼睛，然后露出了牙齿：“听着，人类，我正在尽我所能保护你、这个世界、以及所有生活在其中的人！如果我不得不和普通人不该接触的东西打交道，我会去做的。我不记得有寻求过你的意见或帮助。反正你也没有什么能干的，因为你拖着断腿一无是处。你从一开始就一无是处，因为你甚至不能阻止加尔鲁什的计划、也不能阻止他差点杀了你！”

他立刻后悔了。安度因只是盯着他，睁大双眼，面无表情。拉希奥咬着自己的舌头，感觉自己的怒火随着这场爆发熄灭了。安度因的神色缓缓变化，先是震惊，接着难过，最后变回了面无表情。他拿过拐杖，慢慢站了起来。“请原谅我的一无是处。很抱歉质疑了你能够解决艾泽拉斯麻烦的无穷智慧。我不会打扰你的计划了，王子殿下。或者我应该称呼你大地守护者？”

安度因离门还有一半距离的时候，拉希奥拦住了他。他用手臂环着安度因的胸口，紧紧搂住他。安度因能感觉到拉希奥的额头靠着他的右肩。满屋寂静。几分钟后，拉希奥抬起头，把下巴搁在安度因肩上：“大地的守护者曾是我的父亲。我不想变成他那样。绝不。对不起，安度因。我不该说那种话。”

安度因闭上眼睛，和自己斗争片刻，然后叹了口气，靠进拉希奥怀里：“我也很抱歉。我一无是处。我甚至什么都帮不了你。你一个人努力，什么也不告诉我。你这么做，我很害怕。我怕你会变，我会失去你。”

拉希奥换了个位置，把安度因转过来面对自己。他捧起人类的脸，轻轻吻了他。“我不告诉你是因为，老实说，我不知道事情会变成怎样。我不喜欢分享自己的计划。我从来没有分享过。我之前所做的一切都是暗中进行的，免得遭到彻底破坏。但我说过，我保证我做的任何事都不会让你在意的人遇到危险。包括我自己。你不会失去我。”他又吻了一下。“你没有一无是处。完全不是。遇见你，爱上你，是我遇到的最好的事。因为你，我想成为更好的自己，努力学着关心别人。你让我相信，即使我这样的黑龙，也能在这个世界上找到安宁和幸福。尤其在我的家人——我的姐姐和父亲——对你造成了所有这些不幸之后。”

安度因看着他，为这肺腑之言面露惊异。“你这么说不是为了哄我高兴吧？”

拉希奥用掌心贴着他的脸颊，让他看着自己。他微笑着凑近安度因，低声说：“我这么爱你，才不会说只能哄人开心的废话。”

安度因轻轻地笑了。“不，你刚刚还说过伤人的话。”在拉希奥能够回答之前，安度因吻了他。

拉希奥深深地回吻。他们的身体很快纠缠在一起，分享彼此的热意。过了一会儿，他们终于喘息着分开。拉希奥侧过头看他：“我真的被彩虹打中了。”

“圣光在上，真是个小可怜。”安度因轻声笑了，“但我保证，绝对不把你被彩虹打晕这件事说出去。”

“很好。那么现在。”拉希奥把他们弄回安度因之前坐着的长榻边，轻轻推着对方坐下，然后慢慢跪到金发王子的双腿之间。“现在，该让你开心一下了。”

“什么？”安度因看着他在自己腿间找到一个舒服的姿势。

拉希奥把手放在他的大腿内侧，哄着他缓缓将腿张得更开一些：“是这样的，我要让你开心一会儿，好让你不再觉得有必要取笑我。”

“我什么时候取笑过你？”拉希奥的手滑了上来，拇指恰好停在裤裆处，令他轻嘶了一声。

“之前。别想了。我会让你无暇思考。”拉希奥微笑着开始用拇指画圈，令人类轻颤起来。他的动作迅速有了成效，证据便是安度因的急促的呼吸和腿间的隆起。拉希奥终于体贴地为他解开了裤子的束缚，探手进去握住了他的下体。

“拉希奥，”安度因低语，“为什么要这么对我？”

“因为我喜欢。以及我爱你。”拉希奥爬起来亲他的嘴唇，一边站直一边加深这个吻，最后把安度因推倒在长榻上。安度因仰面躺着，而他爬上长榻，在人类的两腿之间安顿好自己，用闲着的手彻底扯掉他的裤子。安度因不知怎地仍有余裕脱掉外衣，又把衬衫胡乱丢到地上，然后伸手去解拉希奥的裤子。

“如果我叫你停下来呢？”拉希奥低语，缓缓套弄安度因正在变硬的部分。

“停下什么？”安度因轻声问他。他终于弄开了黑王子的裤子。

“像那样抚摸我。如果我叫你停下来呢？”

“那你希望我做什么？”

拉希奥思索片刻。“我也不是很确定。除了安静地躺着，等我让你以我喜欢的方式蜷曲脚趾。”

安度因歪了歪头，露出仔细考虑的神情。“可我不准备安静地躺着。但要是我能再康复一些，我会给你弄点儿好东西。”

拉希奥扬起眉毛：“那是什么？”

“别问了，这是惊喜。”安度因微笑着说。他把黑龙拉下来吻他：“而且我可以向你保证，跟彩虹没有什么关系。”

“谢天谢地。”拉希奥几乎上气不接下气地回吻他。他加快了手上的速度，让安度因扭动得更加厉害。安度因回报了这份好意，在这不太方便的体位中仍然设法握住了他的下体。

不知怎么，他们都失去了语言的能力，但每一个动作都诉说着他们此刻说不出口的话语。他们彼此纠缠，带来欢愉，奋力想要令对方先得到满足。许久之中，他们唯一发出的声音是轻柔的叹息和安静的呼吸，直到安度因的小声哀叹打破了沉默。拉希奥笑了，他知道这声音意味着暴风城的王子无法再控制自己的身体和意志。他继续手中的动作，不断以嘴唇摩挲安度因左耳后的某个位置。有种奇异而微弱的味道令他几乎化作野兽。安度因也失控了。拉希奥用唇舌头戏弄那里的时候，他忽然猛地喘气。拉希奥感到热液打湿了手心。

“我赢了。”拉希奥说，几乎喘不上气。他自己也濒临高潮了。

安度因猛吸了一口气：“又不是赛跑，混蛋。”

“反正我赢了。”拉希奥往后坐了一些，举起湿漉漉的手指。他伸出舌头舔过每一段指节，既是为了品尝安度因的味道，又是为了让他面露赧色。

“为什么要这么折磨我？”安度因呜咽着注视他的舌头在唇间隐现。

“因为我高兴。”拉希奥回答，最后一次舔过手指，然后把手凑近安度因唇边，“那么，如果你愿意的话。”

安度因盯着他看了一会儿，然后张嘴开始舔舐他的手指。片刻之后，他拉过拉希奥的手腕，把手指送入更深的地方。每一段指节都得到了殷勤的照料。拉希奥几乎要仅仅因为手上的感觉爆炸了。他轻轻一拉，安度因便放开了。“我可不准备一个人从头干到尾。”他说。

拉希奥研究了一会儿自己的手指，然后笑了。“当然，我也觉得那不公平。”湿润的手指沿着安度因的大腿内侧一路往上，直到他的入口。“准备好了吗？”

“为什么要问这种愚蠢问题？”安度因问。他的呼吸随着拉希奥在那敏感之处的每一次触摸而颤抖。

拉希奥耸了耸肩，然后把手指推了进去。“我想是因为喜欢听你给我的愚蠢答案。”

“啊——混蛋。”安度因低声道，随着拉希奥的动作拱起身体。

“嗯，好吧，我真的在尽我所能地取悦你。”拉希奥微笑着回答，加快了手上的速度，不时分开手指，为自己开拓对方的身体。他始终注视着安度因的脸，看他脸上出现的所有神情。在拉希奥眼中，他的每一种神情都比之前更加动人。然后他感到安度因绷紧了身体，那是即将登顶的征兆。于是他抽出手指，以吻封缄了他的抗议。倒不是说安度因真的在抗议。

拉希奥换了姿势，小心地避开他的腿，缓缓推入，直到完全埋进他的身体。从那一刻起，他们不再说话，只剩下抚摸和细小的声音，偶尔有急促的喊叫，也很快被堵住了。安度因搂着他的肩膀，把额头抵在肩上，闭上眼睛开始喘息。拉希奥加快了速度，愈深愈重，每一下都叫他失去理智。

他呻吟着攥紧拉希奥。他的身体终于开始违逆他的意志，而拉希奥也逐渐失控，呼吸越发急促。谁先到达极限还有待商榷，但安度因仍然没有跟得上拉希奥的耐力。当然，这些小小的较量确实令他得到了一些锻炼，然而肯定不足以恢复到遇见加尔鲁什之前的状态。拉希奥也没想让他做躺着以外的事。

拉希奥改变了角度，恰好能令他神驰目眩。安度因觉得自己的身体紧张超出了正常的极限，下一刻他低声喊出黑王子的名字。拉希奥低头给了他一个粗暴的吻。这是他此刻唯一能想到的回应，毕竟他的大脑眼下也不怎么能好好思考。安度因高潮了。他感到上方拉希奥的肩膀绷紧，一秒之后黑龙注满了他的内部。

拉希奥颤抖着将自己缓缓抽了出来，翻身和他并排躺在长塌上。他伸手搂住安度因的腰，笑着叹了口气：“从来没有厌倦过。”

“希望你别。”安度因笑着回答。他转过头凝视拉希奥，嘴咧得越来越大。

“怎么？”拉希奥有些防备地问，“什么事？我脸上有什么东西吗？”

“没有。”

“那是怎么了？”

“我还是不敢相信你被彩虹打晕了。”

拉希奥呻吟着把脸靠在他的肩上，委屈地抗议对方突然爆发的笑声。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 原文“ass”，无能为力……


End file.
